El viajero
by Deardeay
Summary: Después del horror vivido en la guerra, Draco decidió pasar el tiempo en todas las partes del mundo, menos en Inglaterra. Hasta que llegó a Micronesia, donde encontró las ganas de volver a casa y algo más.


**Título**: El viajero  
**Prompt**:  
**Ciudad**: Lago Truk, Micronesia  
**Número de palabras: **6mil  
**Rating**: M  
**Resumen**: Después del horror vivido en la guerra, Draco decidió pasar el tiempo en todas las partes del mundo, menos en Inglaterra. Hasta que llegó a Micronesia, donde encontró las ganas de volver a casa y algo más.  
**Advertencias**: Un poco de angst.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y agradezco que no lo sean.  
**Notas:** Muchas gracias a las administradoras por darme tanta prorroga. La última semana fue pésima para mí y aún no termino de reponerme.  
Quiero pedirle una disculpa a la persona que dio este prompt, ya que no quería angst, y no lo pude evitar. Espero que a pesar de ello sea de tu agrado y de todos los demás.

En su grupo de amigos, Draco Malfoy era conocido como el viajero. Parkinson lo había apodado así después de no haberle visto la cara por temporadas enteras. Según ella, no podían basar su amistad en visitas esporádicas y en cartas que llegaban de vez en cuando, únicamente con fotografías de los lugares visitados, y nada de lo que Draco sentía o pensaba; siendo ella su mejor amiga, debería saber todo lo que ocurría en su vida. A todos les gustaba viajar, salir de la isla e ir a tomar el sol a una playa en el caribe, pero Draco llevaba lo de viajar a otro nivel.

Se lo había hecho saber en el cumpleaños de Theo, a principios de Enero. Pansy había bebido lo suficiente para desconectar la coherencia de su cerebro, y entre hipidos y palabras mal pronunciadas, le llamó de todo hasta conseguir que "viajero" se convirtiera en un insulto, en una persona que no tiene amor por si mismo y por la tierra que le vio nacer. Draco pudo haberse burlado de ella, sin embargo no lo hizo, ya que en el fondo, Pansy tenía razón al decir que había una falta de aprecio de su parte hacia todo lo relacionado con Gran Bretaña. Ahondar en ese punto pudo haberle causado una horrible crisis existencial, de esas que sólo se curan pasando el verano entero en la habitación de la infancia. Aunque en este caso, eso sólo podía acarrear más problemas.

Draco abrazó a Pansy y se la llevó a uno de los balcones, contándole que se le habían acabado las ciudades que quería visitar. No es que hubiera visitado cada ciudad en el mundo, nada de eso, sólo que había tan pocas comunidades mágicas en el mundo y ya había visto las más destacadas.

—¿Por qué no vas al mundo muggle? —Alguien dijo desde la puerta, era Theo que los había estado buscando por todo el salón.

—Porque en el mundo muggle no hay nada interesante— Respondió aburrido, no era la primera vez que mantenían esa conversación.

—Eso dices porque nunca has estado ahí, pero es eso o quedarte en Inglaterra.

Draco sabía que Theo tenía razón. No es que Inglaterra no le gustara, más bien no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo, haciendo siempre las mismas cosas. Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, sacó a Pansy a bailar, contándole algunos detalles sobre un chico que había conocido en su último viaje, para que olvidara la charla recién ocurrida. —Así como era bueno para bailar era bueno para beber, te juro que si por él fuera, acompañaría el desayuno con whisky de fuego en lugar de té—.

Pansy se dio por bien servida, y Draco quedó satisfecho. Se despidió de todos y regresó por red flú a la casa de sus padres en Wiltshire. Intentó dormirse, pero las palabras de Theo sobre viajar al mundo muggle lo mantuvieron despierto; después de darle un montón de vueltas, concluyó, que realmente, no era mala idea viajar al mundo muggle. Todo sería nuevo y hasta podría aprender a hacer alguna de esas cosas ridículas que hacen los muggles. Por la mañana decidiría su destino.

· · ·

En el despacho que le correspondía -o que le correspondería en el momento en que dejara de viajar y se dedicara a los negocios familiares- había un mundo a escala. Cuando era niño pasaba horas enteras frente a él intentando descubrir la grandeza del planeta, sabía que era imposible hacerlo solamente con un globo terráqueo, pero aún así descubrió y aprendió cosas quizá un poco inútiles, como las capitales o los nombres de los mares.

Giró su globo terráqueo apuntándole con la varita, esperando el momento preciso de lanzar un hechizo para enfocar y así decidir su siguiente destino. Se decepcionó un poco cuando un círculo brillante había rodeado un par de islas casi imperceptibles en el globo. Manipuló el mapa haciéndolo más grande para ver mejor: Micronesia, más específicamente, Chuuk.

· · ·

Despedirse de sus padres siempre sería difícil. Su madre no había superado el terror sufrido en la guerra, aunque no quisiera, siempre creía que esa podría ser la última vez que tendría para verlo. Draco le recordaba que el mundo mágico era un mejor lugar, aun para ellos, y si no eran considerados unos parías, tenía que ser por algo; no había una verdadera razón para preocuparse. A regañadientes su madre más o menos entendía, lo mantenía entre sus brazos hasta que Lucius le recriminaba —Ya, mujer, deja que se vaya—, le daba un abrazo escueto a su padre y se aparecía en la central de trasladores.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, llevaba en su mano un portafolio en los que llevaba sus documentos, no le daba confianza encogerlos por su naturaleza muggle. Se apareció en un callejón cercano a la central de aviones, aeropuerto, se corrigió, y volvió a su tamaño normal sus maletas.

· · ·

Tierra. Tierra bendita que por fin estaba bajo sus pies. Viajar en esa cosa había sido terrible. Casi quince horas sentado, con comida horrorosa, personas que invadían su espacio personal, se echaban pedos y eructaban como si no fuera una falta de respeto. Theo no había dicho que sería así de malo, lo único que restaba, era que la ciudad estuviera bonita, tuviera buena comida o ya de perdido, baños limpios, tampoco pedía milagros. Ya hasta usaba dichos muggles. Por Merlín.

Tomó un taxi que lo llevó hasta el hotel que parecía ser el mejor del lugar. El aire caliente lo sofocaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir feliz, ni en Inglaterra ni en otro lado había llegado a sentirse dichoso por el simple hecho de ser envuelto por el clima del lugar. La habitación que le fue asignada era pequeña y modesta, con vista a la ciudad y al lago Truk, una de las más grandes atracciones del continente. O eso había dicho la señora que en el avión venía a su lado —Ahí hay de todo, yo digo que fue una bonita manera de morir, para todo el daño que hicieron— Draco le había dado la razón aún sin saber a quiénes o a qué se refería. —Lo primero que haré será bucear—Dijo la señora mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos —¿tú que harás muchacho? —. Draco fingió quedarse dormido para evitar la conversación, de la cual únicamente había entendido el cuarenta por ciento, además que en ese momento no sabía que era lo que haría.

Cuando terminó de desempacar bajó a conocer un poco los alrededores. El sol no sólo quemaba, sino que también acaloraba y hacía de los paseos un martirio. En su caminata descubrió una librería, entró no sólo por los libros, sino también para sentir un poco de aire acondicionado y ver si había un baño, algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo y aplicarse un par de hechizos para hacer más soportable el clima. Para su suerte había un baño que al parecer era únicamente para empleados, y en los estantes un libro con toda la información que debería saber para que su estancia en la isla fuera más placentera. Pagó sin dificultad con dinero muggle y regresó al hotel.

· · ·

Mientras esperaba a que el mesero le llevara la cena –pescado a la micronesia- hojeó el libro que le ayudaría a disfrutar su viaje. Realmente no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer, solo dos parecían ser importantes y ambas eran deportes. El primero –que por cierto era el capítulo más largo del libro- era bucear. Sumergir el cuerpo entero con la finalidad de ver uno de los museos bajo el mar -el más interesante, según el autor del libro-, ahí se encontraban cientos de barcos y aviones que le habían pertenecido a la milicia japonesa, en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial. Ah, así que a eso era a lo que se refería la señora del avión. Ni lento ni perezoso, la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a bucear.

La cosa más aburrida del mundo, si le preguntan. No solo había tenido que llevar consigo un montón de artefactos que bien pudo haber remplazado con un simple Caput Bullae, sino que había perdido toda la mañana viendo montones de chatarra llena de moho y flora marina, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, al ser una ciudad muggle sus animales no tenían nada que pudiera ser utilizado en la realización de pociones. Sin embargo, había escuchado de las personas que iban en el mismo grupo que él para bucear, que del otro lado del lago se podía surfear, y siendo este deporte el segundo más importante que mencionaba el libro, decidió seguir a los muggles y comenzar con las clases de surf esa misma tarde.

Para llegar al extremo opuesto del lago la gente solía rentar botes, Draco creía que era mejor y más fácil aparecerse, sin embargo al no haber estado nunca del otro lado se le dificultaba la acción, así que por lo menos eligió el mejor lugar en el bote. Tenía un par de horas antes de que las clases comenzaran, se inscribió en la clase y buscó una tienda donde comprar ropa apropiada y una tabla, ahí mismo se las prestaban, ya que la mayoría de las personas sólo llegaban ahí por vacaciones y transportarlas no era lo más sencillo. Sin embargo, había escuchado que nunca era buena idea utilizar la tabla de alguien más.

· · ·

Cuando había llegado la hora Draco estaba tan nervioso que daba pena. Bucear había sido sencillo, lo había hecho antes, un montón de veces, sin embargo surfear era más complicado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no podrías conseguirlo a la primera, y mucho menos si tu profesor es Harry Potter.

Frente a un grupo pequeño de personas, se encontraba Harry Potter en posición de profesor, sonriéndoles a todos, mientras explicaba algo sobre las tablas. Draco se colocó al final del grupo con la intención de pasar desapercibido. Según lo que Pansy le había dicho Potter había decidido tomarse un tiempo fuera de Bretaña y al igual que él, viajar. Draco la había ignorado, porque la vida y obra de Potter no era algo que particularmente le interesara.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: había hecho un viaje a lo Weasley, a un lugar del que nunca había escuchado y al que llegó sin saber las cosas más elementales del lugar. Ése no era él. Él no se paseaba por lugares muggles, no se arriesgaba a pasar mucho tiempo en el sol, y definitivamente, no tomaba clases impartidas por Harry Potter.

Levantó su tabla de la arena, dispuesto a irse -si tenía suerte, podía obtener de regreso lo que pagó por ella- cuando notó la mirada de Potter sobre él. En su rostro una mueca extraña, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía y al mismo tiempo le agradará haberlo visto. Irse ya no era una opción. El cuatro ojos lo había descubierto y él no era un cobarde que le huía. Si tenía suerte, podría ocurrir un accidente donde una ola súper fuerte se llevara a Potter para siempre.

Draco le devolvió una mirada retadora. Sí, Potter, soy yo y antes de que arruines mi existencia, haré miserable la tuya. Quizá había sido un idiota al haber hecho ese viaje tan de improviso, definitivamente tenía que irse, pero si cambiaba un poco de perspectiva podría divertirse un montón siendo el alumno de Potter. Le sonrió con prepotencia y fingió escuchar su perorata.

La clase fue aburrida como todas las primeras clases: un poco de contexto histórico sobre las tablas, a quien se le ocurrió, que beneficios obtienes practicando el deporte y un montón de otras cosas que Draco no escuchó. La verdad es que se pasó todo el rato analizando a Potter, no era muy diferente al Potter que había visto al final de la guerra en los juicios. Sin embargo tenía cambios notorios. Se veía más alto; su cabello ya no parecía nido de ratas como en antaño; su piel tostada le daba una apariencia más sana, igual que los músculos que se marcaban con su traje de cuerpo completo -el que por cierto llevaba hasta la cintura dejando a su torso al cuidado de un tank top-; se veía bien. Feliz, y hasta atractivo. Asco. Frunció el ceño por el pensamiento, tarde se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

El profesor se acercó hasta él, sonriéndole de un manera que Draco juraba haber visto muchas veces en su reflejo. Lo miró cruzar los brazos, suspiró para hacer notar lo innecesario que era que cruzaran palabras. —No sé qué me sorprende más, Malfoy: que estés en el mundo muggle o que desees aprender a surfear. Y no sólo eso, tomando una de mis clases—. Hizo una mueca extraña y agregó: —me siento halagado.

Draco se carcajeó en serio porque qué diablos le había pasado a Potter. —No te creas tanto, que de haber sabido que estabas aquí ni siquiera piso el país; además tus clases son de más de aburridas.

—Sin embargo no armaste un berrinche al verme—. Draco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. A qué venía ese interrogatorio. Potter había cambiado físicamente, pero seguía siendo el metomentodo que había conocido en Hogwarts. Se fue sin despedirse.

Decidió no regresarse temprano a la otra orilla. Caminó un rato por locales y se encontró con un restaurancito muy acogedor, que ofrecía un rico oppot, platillo típico de la isla, consiste en cerdo condimentado con fruta de pan y hojas de plátano. Curioso, ya que tiene que dejarse reposar por meses o años antes de comerse. Estaba tan delicioso que si por él fuera lo consumiría en las tres comidas del día. Cuando regresó al hotel, el sol ya se había ocultado, había quedado tan cansado por tanto calor y tanta arena que se quedó dormido en el instante en que se recostó.

· · ·

Draco Malfoy no sabía a ciencia cierta si aborrecía los rayos del sol o si en cambio le agradaban; por un lado al estar expuesto por mucho rato a ellos, su piel quedaba tan roja como cangrejo de río, además le picaba y se le ponía muy reseca; en alguna ocasión llegó a deshidratarse gracias ello. Nada saludable. Pero por otro lado gracias a los rayos del sol se puede llevar a cabo la fotosíntesis, nutre a la mayoría de las plantas que ocupa para realizar pociones y a algunos de sus vegetales favoritos.

Y por su puesto, la luz del sol reflejada en la arena y en el mar acentuaban la figura de Potter, quien tirado sobre su tabla que descansa en la arena, ejemplifica la manera en la que se debe colocar el cuerpo para que el remar no sea tan pesado y se llegue bien a las olas. Su trasero lucía como un par de montañas, por las que casualmente el sol se oculta, dando como resultado un paisaje especular. Adoraba el sol.

Alto ahí. Odia el sol. Estaba alucinando, Potter nunca luciría espectacular. Mucho menos si seguía vistiéndose con bermudas floreadas y playeras con estampados desastrosos. El sol hace que pierda la concentración, consigue que se fije en cosas que no valen la pena –como el trasero de Potter- y no en aprender a levantarse en la tabla.

—Ponerse de pie no es lo más difícil, lo difícil es mantener el equilibrio. Es probable que al principio no puedan contra algunas olas, pero no se preocupen, con práctica lo conseguirán. —Potter explicaba de una manera sencilla, haciendo sentir que era más una conversación casual que una clase —Practiquen el ponerse de pie—.

Draco siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. A pesar de que su profesor -ja- era una de las personas que peor le caían, no iba a perder la competitividad, más bien ésta se acentuó para que el cara-rajada se diera cuenta de que no le tenía miedo y de que en su haber no tenía ganas de huir. Se recostó sobre su tabla, la nariz sobre la marca que le había hecho hace un rato para acomodarse a la perfección; los pies en la tabla; los brazos a los costados simulando que nadaba estilo libre, izquierda-derecha-izquierda. Basta de remar. Manos apoyadas en la tabla, a los costados, a la altura de la cadera para impulsarse para arriba; empuje con la cadera para plantar los pies sin necesidad de las rodillas. Cuando consigue estar de pie con las rodillas flexionadas los brazos extendidos para equilibrar. Otra vez desde el principio.

—Muy bien, Malfoy—. Potter rompió su concentración y su equilibrio, Draco trastabilló para atrás, directo a una caída, que fue evitada gracias a la mano de su profesor en su antebrazo. —Debes estar al pendiente de tu alrededor o puede pasar un accidente peor—. Dijo, pero para Draco fue como un susurro en su oído. Haló su mano, asintiendo para que viera que tomaba sus indicaciones en cuenta y volvió a comenzar. Un-dos-tres, manos en la tabla.

· · ·

A pesar de estar hecho papilla por la clase, se quedó otra vez de ese lado del pueblo, regresó al restaurante y volvió a pedir Oppot que acompañó con licor de coco llamado chia. En esta ocasión había más personas en el lugar, una pareja sentada dos mesas a la izquierda le llamó mucho la atención. No eran personas fuera de lo normal, muggles que llevan años juntos, pero que siguen teniendo montones de citas y siguen pasándola bien el uno con el otro. Draco siente nostalgia, sabe que un día el podría estar de esa manera, sabe que dentro de él, hay algo que se lo pide. No sabe que pensar. Por primera vez en su vida no sabe que es lo que quiere. Tal vez sí.

Cuando termina la merienda, decide regresar a la playa y no al hotel, el sol comienza a ocultarse y al aparecer es cuando hay más gente en la orilla, mas no en el agua. En el agua se divisaban algunos surfistas, Draco cree que nunca será tan bueno como ellos porque cuando se vaya de Chuuk no tendrá mucho tiempo para practicar, a menos que decidiera viajar únicamente a lugares con playas.

Uno de los surfistas le llamó la atención, a pesar de que era la hora en la que la marea estaba más alta, él la dominaba totalmente. Se movía con total libertad sobre las olas, permanecía más tiempo de pie, con los brazos extendidos sintiendo el viento contra su ser, era libre.

En los días que habían pasado tomando lecciones, esperó que Potter se hiriera, no le tenía miedo, ni le imponía, sin embargo le ponía muy incómodo tener que estar obedeciendo sus órdenes. Lo que nunca imaginó es que Potter le enseñara algo, le estaba enseñando como ser libre.

· · ·

Al cuarto día la clase había sido muy temprano en la mañana y no por la tarde como siempre. A esa hora no había gente dentro del agua y la marea estaba perfecta para aquellos que comenzaban con el surf.

Potter los hizo que practicaran el sentarse y levantarse en las tablas apoyadas en la arena, antes de entrar al agua. —Recuerden aplicar mucha fuerza al remar, sé que duele, pero es necesario para que dominen a la ola y no ella a ustedes—. Potter caminaba entre el grupo revisando que estuvieran bien apoyados en la tabla, desde las rodillas hasta las costillas. —No apoyen las rodillas al levantarse, se pierde mucho tiempo. En un paso, vamos—.

Cuando todos lo consiguieron en la arena, se amarraron la cuerda al tobillo y entraron al agua.

El agua estaba deliciosa, a pesar de la hora no estaba fría como la mayoría había creído. Practicaron el remar una vez más, las olas eran todas suyas.

En su mente Draco repasó todos los pasos, quería ser el primero en conseguirlo. Se sentó sobre la tabla y esperó como sus compañeros a que las olas se acercaran. Una no muy grande apareció minutos después, se acomodó sobre la tabla buscando la marca para posicionarse y comenzó a remar. Llegó el momento en que su tabla se movía por si sola, era la señal para levantarse. Manos a los costados de la tabla, impulsar el torso para arriba, pie derecho hacía enfrente y mierda.

No colocó el pie de la manera adecuada y se resbaló, golpeándose la cara con la tabla y siendo impulsado hacía abajo por la fuerza de la ola. Draco no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se le dificultó respirar. Se había caído de la tabla. La corriente lo mecía, él no hacía ningún esfuerzo por llegar a la superficie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Unas manos lo jalaron hacía arriba, cuando el viento chocó contra su cara, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y escupió agua, se dio cuenta de que se había estado ahogando. Su mente había aprendido a suprimir las cosas que lo ponían en peligro.

—¡Draco! ¿Draco, estás bien? — No le sorprendía que fuera Potter el que lo hubiera llevado hasta la orilla. —¿Puedes respirar? — Draco asintió de mala manera. No era sencillo llevar el aire a sus pulmones cuando agua intentaba salir. Si Potter fuera un buen profesor le hubiera aplicado un hechizo para despejar las vías respiratorias y no le estaría dando palmadas en la espalda.

—Estoy bien, animal— De un manazo quitó la mano de Potter de su espalda.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

—Lo que necesito es que te quites de mi vista, remedo de profesor, si fueras uno bueno no me habría caído— Su voz salió más ronca que de costumbre. No se reconoció por medio segundo; le daba miedo lo mucho que había cambiado. Ahora se sentía melancólico por cualquier nimia, no le importaba tomar clases con Harry Potter y le alteraba de una manera diferente su cercanía.

Buscó su toalla y se enredó en ella para observar cómo lo hacían sus compañeros, por lo pronto no quería volver al agua y hacerlo mal otra vez.

La mayoría lo hizo bien en lo que cabe: lograron ponerse de pie, pero no duraban mucho, algunos tuvieron alguna caída peor que la suya, pero nunca perdieron la sonrisa de su rostro, a diferencia de él.

Potter acomodó a sus alumnos en un círculo –menos a Draco, él estaba muy ocupado siendo miserable, muchas gracias- para anunciar que el día siguiente sería el último día del curso, si querían podían surfear un rato por la mañana y por la tarde de les entregaría un reconocimiento por haber terminado el curso. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, aplaudieron y se retiraron.

—La primera vez que intenté surfear estuve inconsciente dos días, pero no me rendí hasta que lo conseguí— Potter se sentó a su lado, Draco buscó su mirada para mostrarlo lo mucho que aborrecía su compañía, pero no la encontró. Miraba fijamente al agua que se mecía con el viento. No podía negarlo, Potter le gustaba porque él veía el mundo de una manera muy extraña, de una manera muy confusa, y eso lo intrigaba. —Por su puesto no fue aquí, fue en un mar que estaba lleno de rocas y yo no lo sabía. Cuando lo supe fue por Hermione que me gritaba que era un idiota

—Y no se equivocó. —Potter lo fulminó con la mirada y después le sonrió.

—No, no se equivocó. A veces los extraño, ¿sabes? A ella y a Ron, casi no hablo con ellos y aquí no hay muchas personas con las que platicar, la mayoría son las personas de aquí, pero sus clanes no les permiten hablar con extranjeros y los demás son turistas que no se quedan más de diez días por acá.

—Deberías de conocer a la señora que venía junto a mí en el avión, no se calló ni un minuto—. Harry se rió y le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Todo él era muy curioso. Draco, qué sigues haciendo ahí con él.

—Te invito a almorzar, así me cuentas qué es lo que está sucediendo en Inglaterra—. Draco aceptó porque Potter tenía razón, ahí no había muchas personas con las cuales hablar y ya estaba cansado de escuchar la actitud tan derrotada de su mente.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter lo había llevado al restaurancito que tanto le había gustado. Esta vez pidió pescado.

Potter era un parlanchín, tenía un repertorio infinito de historias sobre los lugares en los que había estado, —¿sabes por qué elegí este lugar para vivir? —

—Por supuesto, Potter, todos en Inglaterra lo sabemos— La cara de susto de Harry fue épica. Draco podría dejarlo morirse en su miseria, sería increíble ver su reacción al creer que a pesar de lo mucho que ha huido, la gente no lo ha olvidado. Aunque sólo la mitad es cierto, lo siguen esperando. —Que fácil eres de convencer, por supuesto que no tengo idea del porque estás aquí.

—Era una historia muy bonita que ya no te contaré, no te la mereces.

—Potter, por favor, fue sólo una broma. Ya no aguantas nada.

—Aguanto mucho, para tu información—. Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de rojo, no debió, pero tomó las palabras de Potter de una manera sexual, llevaba la semana entera babeando por sus músculos bronceados para poder evitarlo.

—No me molestaría comprobarlo—. Oh, Cielos, lo había dicho.

Algo en los ojos de Potter se encendió, como si estuviera escaneando a Draco para comprobar que había entendido bien. Malfoy asintió, estaban en la misma sintonía. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por la camarera que les llevaba el postre, un pie de fruto del árbol de pan que olía exquisito. —Gracias—. La camarera se retiró y Draco no evitó enterrarse en su silla.

—¿Por qué estás en Micronesia, Draco? — La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, la verdad es que fue como si en ese momento se diera cuenta de que estaba en Micronesia. Por la mañana se levantaba en una cama que no era la suya, se duchaba en un baño que no era el suyo, caminaba por calles que acababa de conocer, pero al momento de ver a Potter se sentía como si estuviera en su hogar.

Su hogar.

—Me gusta viajar. Nunca había estado en Oceanía, y la suerte me trajo aquí—. Simple, pero cierto.

Después de eso no dijeron nada, terminaron su postre y salieron del lugar. Caminaron juntos por algunos minutos sin decir nada. —Si quieres podemos practicar un poco, tu caída fue un terrible y común error de principiante.

Draco quería decir que no. No valía la pena, dos días después regresaría a Inglaterra, ni siquiera conservaría la tabla. Mas dijo que sí, porque de su mente no salía la imagen del surfista que era amo y señor del mar.

Esta vez fue más sencillo ya que no había nadie con quien competir, eran él y la tabla; eran él y el agua movida por el viento. Era él, sintiéndose libre, como no se había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Lo consiguió, había dominado un par de olas y fue lo más maravilloso en su vida, quería reír, quería llorar, quería ser él mismo, sin esa opresión en su pecho.

Cuando la marea subió regresó al lugar en la arena que había ocupado en la mañana. Le gustaban las puestas de sol, más que los amaneceres. Potter se sentó a su lado, esta vez, con más confianza, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. —No sé, estás diferente, diferente-no-muy-bien si me preguntas—. Draco no respondió nada porque él ya sabía que era cierto. Se quedaron ahí porque no había otra cosa mejor que hacer.

· · ·

La verdad es que sí había cosas mejores que hacer, se dieron cuenta ellos mismos y a pesar de que cuando estaban juntos el ambiente se sentía lleno de nostalgia pudieron sobreponer la lujuria. Harry había rodeado a Draco con uno de sus brazos, se había puesto lo más cerca de él que pudo, besó su cabello y sus mejillas. Draco no hacía nada, sólo estaba ahí aceptando las caricias de Harry.

—Vamos a mi casa—. No hubo respuesta ya que no era una pregunta. Harry los apareció en su departamento, en su recamara.

Draco se dio su tiempo para observar la habitación. Era austera, sólo tenía una cama, un buró, una mesa pequeña y montones de fotografías, la mayoría eran de Granger y Weasley. —¿Extrañas Inglaterra?

—Extraño a mis amigos.

Draco se dio por bien servido con la respuesta. Ya basta de ahogarse en su miseria. De un momento para otro comenzó a actuar como si fuera la persona más miserable del mundo, y la verdad es que no es así. Sobre todo cuando tiene a Harry Potter acariciándole la palma de su mano con tanta paz.

Draco lo arrojó contra la cama, él encima. Le sonrió para que viera que el estar ahí con él, era donde quería estar. Le miró los labios un momento, se acercó un poquito, pero no lo besó. Esperó a que Harry fuera el que diera el primer paso, si algo salía mal, siempre podría decir —Tú me besaste primero—. Y Harry lo besó.

Podrían decir que no fue su mejor beso, podrían decir que sí lo fue, pero esas son cosas que no importan, porque se estaban besando, porque se sentían vivos, porque en el fondo siempre quisieron encontrarse así. Potter intercambió lugares, quería que Draco quitara esa cara hecha mierda que había tenido los últimos días, quería besarlo, adorarlo, hacerle saber que de alguna manera, quizá infundida por la magia del lugar, se sentía totalmente atraído hacia él.

Gracias a los pocos muebles que había en la habitación Harry se podía dar el lujo de hacer magia sin dañar nada, así que con ayuda de ésta desapareció toda la ropa. El contacto piel con piel fue delicioso, Draco cerró los ojos porque era mucho para él, esa piel tostada que tanto le atraía, estaba ahí para él, le picaban las yemas de los dedos por sus ganas por tocarlo; quería hacerlo lentamente, pero sus caricias fueron bruscas, frotando su espalda, sus costados, sus brazos. Quería sentirlo entero.

—Tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo—. Harry alejó las manos de Draco de su cuerpo, acariciándoselas con mucho cuidado, toques sencillos, llenos de significados.

Las cosas fueron más lentas a partir de ahí. Se estuvieron besando por un largo rato, acariciándose, conociendo cada pedazo del cuerpo del otro y sus sensaciones. Llegó un momento en que el calor era insoportable, sus penes estaban que explotaban, la fricción de sus cuerpos no era suficiente. Harry pasó su mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició a Draco, con movimientos perezosos, poniéndolo cada vez más ansioso y más duro. Bajó la mano cuando fue necesario, acariciándole los testículos y más abajo.

Prepararlo fue toda una agonía, Draco no dejaba de hacer ruiditos y de vez en cuanto soltaba risitas —Draco ¿te estoy haciendo cosquillas?— No le respondió, pero se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus mejillas se teñían aun más de rojo. —Santo cielo—. Lo acarició con más intensidad, convirtiendo las cosquillas en una húmeda desesperación.

—Harry… por favor…

Potter no era alguien a quien le gustara hacerse del rogar. Se posicionó en la entrada de Malfoy, introduciéndose lentamente, guiándose por las expresiones en el rostro de Draco. Potter tampoco era una persona paciente, cuando Draco le sonrió y acarició su brazo supo que estaba listo, tomó sus caderas, salió con cuidado para volver a entrar con firmeza, así una y otra vez. Penetraciones duras, nada quedaba de la calma del principio.

Draco no podía consigo mismo, se estaba derritiendo, Potter estaba llegándole a lugares inimaginados, sentía que se disolvía, que explotaría, las sensaciones eran demasiadas. Lamió la palma de su mano y la llevó hasta su pene, acariciándose de la manera en la que lo había hecho toda la vida, algunas penetraciones más y estuvo derramándose contra su pecho y el de Potter, quien no tardó en venirse. Dejándose cayendo sobre Draco al terminar. Besó su clavícula y le susurró palabras bonitas, —Quédate, Draco, mañana podremos irnos los dos juntos.

· · ·

Cuando Draco despertó Harry estaba desayunando en la cama, también había desayuno para él y eso lo hizo sonreír. —Buenos días, como no despertabas me adelante, espero que no te moleste—. Draco le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano y tomó una tostada del plato.

—Hace algunos años Hermione me trajo aquí para buscar unas plantas rarísimas que los muggles usan con fines curativos, ella quería ver como funcionaba si la agregaba en una poción para el dolor. La buscamos por mucho, no la encontramos, pero descubrimos algo sorprendente sobre el lugar—. Harry comenzó otra más de sus historias, Draco lo negaría siempre, pero le encantaba que lo hiciera.

—Hace tiempo era un lago como cualquier otro, si te das cuenta es muy pequeño para que haya una verdadera corriente con el mar, más bien parece de esos lagos que están estancados la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo hubo un accidente mágico: un niño había sido olvidado por sus papás en un restaurante de este lado del lago, el niño estaba tan asustado que no sabía que hacer, más que llorar, estaba tan triste y a la vez tan molesto porque no era la primera vez que pasaba—. Hizo una pausa para tomar té y tomar la mano de Draco. Al parecer le gustaban mucho.

—Se puso tan molesto que la magia que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su cuerpo se desbordó y ocasionó que al lago llegara la corriente del mar, fue tan potente, que ahora sigue funcionando. Es por eso que ahora podemos surfear, es por eso que vivo aquí, porque aunque llegaran a saber que disfruto del surf no me buscarían aquí, porque en el mundo mágico no está registrado como nada.

—Tiene sentido, el que Granger lo haya ocultado del ministerio para protegerte, quiero decir. Al final mi plan de ir a un sitio totalmente muggle no se cumplió. Tendré que ir a otro lugar.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al Londres muggle? O aun mejor a Cornualles, hay unas playas bellísimas donde podemos surfear.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí. Verás, ahora que me reencontré contigo descubrí que siempre me había sentido atraído hacía a ti, y quiero que esto llegue a más, y como no puedo hacer que te quedes, me voy contigo. Sencillo—. ¿Potter sabrá que cuando sonríe mostrando los dientes sus lentes se tuercen? Concéntrate Draco.

No se lo esperaba, en el universo que Draco vivía, Harry Potter no le pedía irse con él, para empezar, ni siquiera se hablaban, y mucho menos se acostaban juntos, pero al parecer esto era diferente y su corazón se había acelerado gritando SÍ muy fuerte. Todo el dolor que Draco había conseguido en la guerra, podría aminorarse si todos los días ve esa sonrisa de lentes torcidos, si le acaricia las manos como a Harry le gusta hacerle. No podría vivir sin él. No ahora que había encontrado un bálsamo que cura sus heridas más difíciles, las del alma.

—Vamos a que me des mi reconocimiento como alumno destacado de tu clase y lanzamos una moneda para ver a donde nos vamos—. Draco terminó su desayuno y mandó a los platos a lavarse al lavavajillas, era bueno volver a usar su varita sin miedo.

—Mientras vayamos juntos el lugar no importa, ¿cierto? — Harry acarició su pierna, dejando claro cual lugar le gustaría visitar justo en ese momento.

—No, mientras tu pagues—. Draco se inclinó para besar sus labios, no sabía a que lugar llegarían juntos, tampoco en que situación sentimental lo harían, pero si en los próximos minutos no llegaban al orgasmo, algo definitivamente iba a estar mal.

FIN.


End file.
